Believe In Me
by BieberLove
Summary: NOT A Kames!  Camille get an old friend a job on Jo's new show. What is it about this friend of Camille's thats got James going crazy. Can they save her friends life, but before she tries to take it? CANCLED...
1. Ch: 1

**I own nothing! Well… I guess I own the story plot and Jasmine? xD**

* * *

The freshly warm blood oozed from her wrist. For a week she has tried to change her ways. She could be living the dream, but she was still trying to compete with everyone else. She honestly and truly believed that no one cared about her. Jasmine Summers had a problem. It couldn't be solve so easily. She slow used her right hand to put the razor on the sink. (Which she took out of a pencil sharpener.) She looked in the mirror. She softly hit it. She hated what she saw.

She pulled her left arm up, looking at her wrist. A tear slid down her cheek. _Why_? _Why_ did she do this to her self? _Why_ couldn't she be normal? _Why _couldn't she be happy that she just got to Hollywood? But instead of being happy about being here; she was _confused_._ Who _would want her on a TV show, movie, or commercial? Her dirty blonde hair wasn't perfect. Her hazel eyes held nothing but sorrow, pain, and emptiness. Her skin was pail. Most celebrities had a tan.

She was here because Camille knows about her… Issues? Habits? As Camille would call them. To Jasmine they were an_ escape_. Camille asked to Jo get Jasmine one her new show. Jo said she could probably get Jasmine a small part for an episode or two. Jasmine's parents said nobody cares when she told them about it. They told her they would be happy to get rid of her. So here she was. Living in 5J at the Palm Woods by herself. She arrived at 11 p.m. So Camille didn't know she was here

She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and placed it over the cuts. The she looked in a small box she had not unpacked yet. She moved things around until she found what she was looking for, a rag. She ran it under hot water and ringed it out. Then she placed it over her wounds. It stung at little. She didn't mind. She like it. She placed her back on the wall and slid down it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew she fell asleep like that.

**xxx**

**Jasmine's POV**

A bright light shined through the window. I squeezed my eyes closed harder. _Great… _I have to tell Camille I'm here. I sighed and picked my self up off of the ground. I looked into the unpacked box in the corner. I grabbed my brush and make up from it.

I walked out onto the balcony to see what the temperature was. It was warm-ish. So I would wear my fingerless gloves. I noticed that my balcony was above the pool. I saw Camille sitting at the bottom talking to a black hair guy. I sighed and walked back in. I grabbed my Black Veil Brides shirt and a pair of ripped, blue jeans. I changed and went through some more unpacked boxes, until I found the gloves. I slid them on and made sure the cuts were covered.

**xxx**

I walked down stairs instead of taking the elevators. I saw Jo (Don't really like her) talking to a blonde dude. Jo made a sad face and asked something. The blonde nodded. Jo sobbed and ran the other way.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled at her.

I rolled my eyes. He broke up with her. It was to obvious. That's when it hit me. He was one of those guys from Big Time Rush.

I walked past him into the pool area. Camille wasn't there anymore, but the dude with black hair was still there. I stared at him for a minute. He was another dude from B.T.R. I sighed and walk over to him. I placed a fake smile on. Its amazing what you can hide by putting on a smile.

"Uhm. Hi… Would you happen to know were Camille went?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. She said she was go-"

"Hey! Logan! Buddy! Are you going to tell me who your new friend is?" a brunette guy with amazing eyes asked. He smiled flirtatiously at me. I rolled my eyes. _Player._

"Anyway, where did she go?" I ignored him.

"She went around front to comfort Jo," he looked at the brunette, "Kendall dumped her." he looked back at me, "Would you happen to be Jasmine?"

"Yup. The one and only Jasmine Summers… At least. The only one I know…"

He laughed. I half real smiled. "Camille told me to tell you to hang out with my boys and me today. Because she'll be Jo-busy all day."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. "I-I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No no no! It would be SO cool if you could hang out with us today!" the brunette smiled.

"Well, I have to record and Carlos has extra dance practice for goofing off earlier. That just means you'll be stuck with Pretty Boy, James," he pointed at the brunette, "and Kendall."

I shrugged my shoulders. Then I glanced at James. His eyes full of hope. Something tells me these boys have never gone through what I have, "I-I guess…"

"I have to leave now. Later Jasmine, James." Logan stood up and walked inside.

"So… Jasmine," James stood closer to me. I took a step back. He took a step forward. The continued until we made it through the doors of the lobby. I turned around and ran. "Wait!" he ran behind me. He grabbed my left wrist and I cried out in pain.

"OWE!"

He had a confused/panic look on his face, "I'm so, so sorry! What did I do?" He still had a grip on my wrist.

"Let go!" my arm fell lose from his grasp. I pulled it to my chest and wrapped my right hand around my left wrist. I glared at him. I turned around to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he mumbled over and over again as he followed behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, its okay." I put on a weak fake smile.

He stopped and stared at me, "You shouldn't lie. I know that's a fake smile." He gave me a serious look.

"Whatever. I don't know you so fu-"

"Hey James and person I do not know. I'm Kendall." the blonde from earlier smiled at me.

"Uhh. Hey? I'm Jasmine."

"Oh. Logan text me about you. Are you still going to hang out with James and me?"

I turned around and looked back at James. He gave me a smile. I sighed and looked back at Kendall, "I guess I will."

"Great! What do you guys want to do," he said happily.

"Don't know. Don't care," I muttered to myself.

"Uhm… Why don't we give Jazzy a tour of L.A.?" James suggested

I whipped back around and glared at him, "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." I snapped.

"Jazzy. It suits you," he smirked.

"The he-"

"Okay, guys, lets not get carried away. James, that sounds like a plan," Kendall smiled again.

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I want to go on a tour of L.A. with him," she pointed her thumb behind her at James.

"HEY!"

"Well, then I could just take you if you want?"

"WHAT?"

"Shut it pretty boy," I snapped at him. "No thanks, Kendall. I rather just stay here at the Palm Woods today."

"Works for me. Want to come up to our apartment or something?"

"Uhm. I gue-" _Gosh. Can i finish a sentance?_

"LEAVE ME ALONE, CAMILLE! YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME RIGHT AFTER LOGAN TOLD YOU!" Jo screamed as she stormed inside.

Camille came running in after her, "Jo! I'm sorry! I know that!"

"You know what, Camille?" Jo hissed.

"What?"

"You're the WORST person EVER!"

Camille frowned and put her head down. I glared at Jo.

"Oh and you can tell that friend of yours she will NEVER get a job on MY show! I don't care if you want to change her 'habits'! I hate you!"

I stared at Camille in shock. She told Jo! I walked over to them slowly.

"Jasmine, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" James and Kendall yelled at me.

I walked up to Jo, "You want to know who the worst person here is? Do you want to see a anger habit of mine? Do you want me to show you hate!"

Jo flinched and said, "Who are you and why should I care?"

"I'm the girl with habits," I smirked at the look of horror on her face. "I've decided that I hate you. Leave Camille alone. She is an amazing person and half of the time I wish I was her and not me!"

"She is not an amazing person!"

"I warned you," I whispered and punched her across the face. I turned around and walked over to the elevators. I looked at Camille who, like everyone else in the room, had a shocked face on. "I'm sorry, Camille. I can't change my ways…" I whispered.

**Normal POV**

Camille heard Jasmine's soft whisper. So had James and Kendall. Camille's eyes were wide. She knew exactly what Jasmine was about to do and she didn't like it one bit.

"Cam, what is she talking about?" Kendall questioned.

Camille sighed, "Nothing." She turned to Jo, "I hope you're happy. She is about to do it again!" Camille punched Jo as well. Then she went to walk up the stairs.

"Well… I still want Jazzy to hang out with us!" James smiled. Kendall laughed a little.

"Then lets go get her…. Uhhh. Wait… Which apartment does she live in?"

"Camille! Wait!" James and Kendall ran after her.

"What?"

"Which room does she live in?"

"She who?"

"Jasmine."

Camille sighed again, "I-I don't know. Leave her alone until tomorrow. She… Has things she needs to do."

* * *

**Sooo. Just to clear this: I'm NOT emo/gothic okay? I just felt like writing this story because of a song I was listening to. Continue? Don't continue? Good? Bad? Bleep Blap Bloop. Review! Also, the Anonymous Reviews are enabled too, so, make sure to click that button!**

**P.S. I was thinking about writing a Kames slash kind of story. Yes? No? opinions please!**


	2. OC Contest

**Uhh. So I need help with the other O.C.s for Carlos, Kendall, and maybe Logan. Should Logan be with Camille or what? They might break-up. Or stay together? Anyways, it the normal fill-out form thing.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Family Names:**

**BTR Boy: **

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Hobbies:**

**From:**

**Past: **_(you know it's a sad story at first so make it a little bad.)_

**Gets along with people?**

**Anything else:**

**Example: **Jasmine's

**Name: **Jasmine Summers

**Nicknames: **Jay, Jaz, Jazzy

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **3/16/93

**Family Names: **

_Mom- _Clair Summers (37)

_Step-Mom- _Lean Summers (32)

_Dad- _Jake Summers (38)

_Mom's BF: _Allen Marcos (35)

_Sister- _Elizabeth Marshall (20)

_Brother- _Darien Summers (19) [Run away along time ago.]

**BTR Boy**: James

**Looks: **Dirty blonde hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Dull hazel eyes. Pail white skin. She is average height, 5'5.

**Personality: **She keeps to herself and hates it when others are mean to people she considers a friend.

**Style: **http:/ www. polyvore. com/style/set ?id=25950338

**Hobbies: **Writing songs and playing guitar

**From: **Connecticut _(I think that's were they said Camille was from)_

**Past: **Her past will unravel in the story.

**Gets along with people? **Sometimes

**Anything else: **Her brother bought her a heart shaped necklace before he left.

**Hmm. That's about it. If anyone remember where Camille is from, can you tell me? I'm probably going to pick the first ones so I can continue with the story.**


	3. Ch: 2

**Blehhh! This was hard. I had to of my friends help me pick.  
****Kendall OC: **_Clair April Rhodes (Midnight Knightress)  
_**Carlos OC: **_Karina Claryn Hernandez (KendizzleLove98)  
_**Logan OC (Maybe):** _Margaret Geena Delancey (SmartyChick)  
_**So those are them… I found out some BAD news today. Ugh… I hate bad news. :{ Blehhh.  
****I'm still sick, which sucks. Boo. On with the chpt.**

**Normal POV: **

_(…with Carlos…)_

"Gustavo, maybe we should give the poor boy a break," Kelly, Gustavo Rocque's assistant, pointed to the small Latino, Carlos Garcia, who was struggling to stand on the wooden floor.

"N-" Gustavo was about to protest when Logan walked in and Carlos plummeted to the floor. He pointed to Logan, "You, in the sound box, NOW!" Then he pointed to Carlos, "And you, get out, out, OUT!"

Carlos stumbled to his feet and ran over to his black helmet. He looked at Logan, "Good luck," he mumbled and ran out the big, red door, waving to Freight Train on the way. Once he was outside of Rocque Records; he placed his helmet on his head and ran back to the Palm Woods. He went to the pool and jumped on the edge of the chair Kendall was sitting on. "What are you thinking about?"

It was dark-ish outside. The pools water sparkled under the light. Kendall sighed, "Stuff." He was really thinking about the dirty blonde he met today. Something was off about her. He wanted to know what these 'habits' were. He was also feeling guilty for ruining Camille's friendship with Jo and Jasmine's chance to be on Jo's show.

"Awe. Tell me!"

"Not now, Carlos."

"Fine!" Carlos stomped off. He almost knocked himself and another person in the pool. He grabbed the person's wrist and pulled them to the ground so neither of them would fall.

"Carlos!" Kendall jumped up and ran to his friend and the mystery person. "Dude, you got to be more careful!"

Carlos stood up, "I know, I know." He looked at the other figure on the ground, "I'm so sorry!" He took her looks in. It was a small petite girl. She had jet black hair and forest green eyes. He stuck his hand out for her and helped her up. She smiled at him and bit her lip. "I-It's okay," she mumbled. She was almost shorter than him. He shook his head, "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I almost knocked you in the pool. I'm sorry. My name is Carlos," he put his hand out.

"Karina. Karina Hernandez," she bit down on her lip harder and shook his hand.

Kendall smiled at them and walked away.

_(… With Jasmine…)_

Jasmine leaned against the venting machine. Her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She sighed. She was in her black pajama pants and a blue jacket over her white tank-top. She ran her right hand through her hair. Bangs no longer covering her icy blue eyes. Little did she know that a certain brunette boy had decided to go get something from the same place she was at. He smiled when he saw her, but his smile soon fell when he realized how sad she looked. He argued with himself if he should go talk to her.

Jasmine sighed again and brought her hand to her small heart-shaped necklace. Her fingers fiddle with it. "I wish you'd come back," she whispered to herself. James raised an eyebrow. He too sighed and decided to go talk to her.

"H-hey," he muttered, giving her a small wave.

Her eyes glared, "What do you want now?"

He put his hands up in defense, "I'm here for the same reason as you." He pointed to the vending machine.

She bit her lip. She didn't mean to sound rude, "I'm sorry," she stared at the ground.

He gave her a weak smiled, "It's fine. I'm sorry about Jo being a… Female dog earlier?"

Jasmine smiled, "You know you can just say it."

"But I rather not cuss in front of a beautiful girl I just met," he smiled back.

Jasmine looked back at the ground, "You wouldn't think that if you really knew me," she whispered, not thinking that he would hear her.

"Why? I happen to think you awesome. Any friend of Camille's is normally cool. I also think you rock because you stood up for Camille against Jo."

"She didn't deserve to be yelled at."

James nodded in agreement. Things were quiet for a few minutes. Jasmine's gaze was focused on the carpet and James' on her.

"Uhm. I was wondering, do you hate me?"

Jasmine looked up at him, "W-what?"

"Well you act like you hate me."

She shook her head rapidly, "No! I barely know you."

"Oh. Did I hurt you earlier? I mean you sounded like you were in pain. Is something wrong with your wrist?"

Jasmine looked back down, "It wasn't you, I promise."

"Okay," he mumbled looking at the wall, "Hey, do you still want to come hang out at our apartment? Kendall was pretty bummed that you didn't come."

"I, uhm."

"Please?"

She sighed, "I-I guess…"

James smiled and took her right hand in his, "Great!" Both forgot what the came to the machines for and headed off to 2J. Jasmine kept her eyes on her left wrist, hoping the scars and new wounds wouldn't show.

_(…With Kendall…)_

After Kendall had left Carlos alone with the new girl; he went back up to 2J and plopped down on the couch, laying down. He flipped through the TV channels. He couldn't find anything but an old hockey game and Icarly. He decided to go with the hockey game. His mind was still on what happened earlier. He sighed, then jumped when his phone went off. He fell off of the couch and grumbled to himself. He looked at his phone.

**One New Msg: **_Logan_

_Gustavo said we can have the day off tomorrow.  
__You guys want to go snowboarding?  
__**- L**_

Kendall smiled. A whole day off to snowboard, play hockey, and just hang out. _Sounds good to me. _He replied back and got back on the couch. He laid down and closed his eyes. Just as he was about fall asleep, James slammed the door open."

"Kendizzle! Whe-" James began until he saw Kendall fall off of the couch again.

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled as he sat up and rubbed his head. "That's the-!" He blinked, thinking he was hallucinating when he saw the dirty blonde. "Jasmine?"

"Yup?"

"I though you didn't want to hang out today?"

"He made me," she pointed to James, who put his hands up.

Kendall smiled and rolled his eyes, "Well then. Oh, James, we have tomorrow off and we decided to go snowboarding. You in?"

"Y-"

Jasmine's eyes lit up at the word, "Snowboarding?"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled at her.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb lit above James' head he asked, "Do you want to come?"

Jasmine beamed, "Heck yeah!"

James hugged her, making her pale skin turn a shade of red. The three of them hung out for a while. Jasmine stood up off of the couch just as Carlos busted threw the door smiling. Jasmine chuckled and told them she had to go.

James grinned, "I like her."

Kendall gave him a duh look and asked Carlos about the girl.

"Logan told me about the snowboarding thing and she is coming!" Carlos jumped up and down.

"Really? Jasmine too," Kendall said.

"Now for Kendall to get a new girlfriend," James smiled evilly.

**Hmm… Short? Every. Sorry :} Until next time! Review!**


	4. Ch: 3

**Soooooooo SORRY! I went on vacation and my laptop stopped working :'( I'm getting it fix! So don't worry… I might get a new one too. Sorrrryy! I was going to update when I got back, but I've been busy and I missed the first few days of school when it started again from Christmas break.**

Logan Mitchell was the only boy out of the four ready. The boys got up at nine a.m. and decided they could leave around eleven. It was currently ten and they still had to figure out which apartment Jasmine lived in. Karina agreed to meet them down in the lobby when they were ready.

"Are you guys done yet?" Logan groaned.

"I am," Kendall toddled into the room and sat down at the kitchen table. "Carlos is texting Kari and I don't know if James is ready."

Logan sighed.

_(...James...)_

James forgot to ask Jasmine for her number last night. He decided he would text Camille and ask her, hoping she wouldn't tell him he needs to leave the dirty blonde hair girl alone. _Hey, Cam. Could I possibly have Jazzy's number please?** -J**_

_Why? I think you should leave her alone. She doesn't really like meeting new ppl. __**-C**_

_We made plans last night. Why doesn't she like meeting ppl?_ **-J**

_Are you lying to me? She just doesn't, okay?_ **-C**

_No, I'm not. Ask Logan. _**-J**

_No... I'll take your word for it. Here. _**-C**

_Thx, Cam!_ **- J.** James smiled as he saved Jasmine's ten digit number under _**'Jazzy(:'**__. _James hesitated but sent a text to Jasmine. _This is James. Are you up? We are leaving at 11. BTW what apartment do you live in?_

It took a few minutes before he got a reply from the girl. _Oh. Uhm. Hey. I'm up. Actually, I'm getting ready. I was going to come over and ask what time you wanted to leave. 5J. Down the hall from you._

James' eyes widen. She lived that close to them? Why didn't he know that? James beamed and stood up. He sent a text back, _Mind if I stop by? _He grabbed his snow board and left his and Kendall's room.

"Hey, James," Kendall greeted his friend as he took a bite out of his apple.

"I know where Jazzy lives. 5J! That freaking close to us! How could we not know?"

Kendall shrugged, "How do you know?"

"Camille."

"Oh."

James placed his board by the door and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text from Jasmine. _It's almost eleven and I'm ready so I'll just come over there._

James sighed. He really wanted to see her apartment. _Okay. _He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around. "Where is Carlos?"

"Right here!" the shorted boy came out of his and Logan's room. His eyes glued to his phone.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You two… James, did you tell Jasmine we are leaving at eleven?"

"Yup. She is coming over in a few minutes!" James smiled and took Kendall's apple.

"Hey! Get your own!" the slightly shorter boy tried to snatch his apple back.

"Nah. I'll just eat yours," the pretty boy started to walk away, sinking his teeth into the apple. Kendall let out a growl and jumped on the taller boy's back. "Hey! Get off, man!" Carlos doubled over laughing when Jasmine walked through the opened door with a weird expression on her face. Logan shook his head and walked to the kitchen, grabbing another apple. He walked over to the two fighting boys and gave James the apple. He took Kendall's apple out of James' hand and gave it back to the blonde boy. Kendall jumped off of James with a 'thud'. The tall brunette boy pouted, "But I wanted that one," he pointed to the half eaten apple.

"Why?"

"Cause it makes Kendall mad to know I'm eating it," James pout turned into a smirk. Both Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes at this. Carlos stopped laughing and picked himself up off of the ground. He glanced at the time on his phone and his eyes went wide.

"LETS GO!"

"Not until-" James was about to protest, but Kendall gave him the apple, taking the full on from the brunette. James smiled and looked back at Carlos, "We have to wait on Jazzy."

"She's at the door," Carlos pointed to the girl who was give James an evil glare for calling her Jazzy again. James ducked behind Kendall, who laughed and started eating his new apple.

Soon they all got their stuff and headed down to the lobby. Karina had already put her thing in the car that they were taking to the Bear Mountain. Carlos automatically wrapped Karina in a hug when he saw her. They all piled up in the black car. Logan driving, of course. Kendall sat in the passenger seat so James, Carlos, Karina, and Jasmine could sit in the back together; James and Carlos had to beg him first. The other four were squeezed in the back. Jasmine sighed and made sure she was by the window. She was trapped between James and the door so was Karina on the left side. Karina was biting her lips, hard. She was getting nervous from sitting by Carlos.

The car ride seemed to go one forever. Kendall had pulled out his iPod to ignore Carlos' rambling from the back. James repeatedly tried to talk to Jasmine, but she would just nod, shake her head, or shrug her shoulders at everything he said or asked. Karina laughed at a few thing Carlos said and glanced at James, feeling bad that he wasn't having any luck with the blonde girl. She smiled and released her teethes grip on her bottom lip.

"So… Jasmine, right?" Karina asked. The other girl nodded, her eyes never leaving the land passing by out the window. "How did you meet Camille?"

"Hmm. Our parents knew each other. We went to school together too."

James' mouth gaped open. He was surprised that was all Karina had to do to get the girl to talk.

"Oh. That's a pretty necklace you have," Karina smiled at Jasmine. The blonde's eyes left the window and down to her heart shaped necklace.

"Thanks… My brother, Darien, bought it."

James smiled to himself. Now he know a little more about her. He decided to give talking to her another try, "Do you play hockey?"

"A little."

The six exchanged a few more words before arriving at Bear Mountain. Each of them grabbed their snowboards and everything else. They went into the lobby. Logan wondered off, saying something about making sure things are safe. Carlos and Karina went to go check the gift shop out while James and Kendall decided to get some hot coco from them and Jasmine. The petite blonde girl sat at one of the many tables. She felt her phone vibrate and opened it.

**One New Msg:** _Cammie_

_Hey. Did you go somewhere with BTR? Just wanted to make sure James isn't lying to me.  
__Love ya, Camille 3_

_So that's how James got my number_, Jasmine thought to herself. She quickly replied _yes_ and put her phone away as a tall, black hair guy approached her. She rolled her eyes. The guy sat in front of her.

"Hey hot stuff."

"What do you want?" she glared.

"I like 'em feisty. Name's Josh."

Kendall told James he would go see if Carlos and Karina wanted some hot coco before they order. He watched as the black haired guy tried to flirt with Jasmine. The blonde girl looked annoyed as hell. Kendall thought back to all the time he had to keep annoying guy that just don't know how to give up away from Katie. He didn't have to do it often, because Katie knew how to scare someone she doesn't like off. The blonde boy decided to take the situation into his own hands as her walked over to the table.

"Back. Off. Of. Her." Kendall hissed.

"And who are you?"

Kendall thought for a minute. He could scare him off by saying he was her older brother or boyfriend. Which was scarier? "Her older brother." He gave the black haired dude a death glare.

Jasmine's eyes widen at the blonde boys words. What was he doing? She bit her lips. "Kendall, you-"

The boy cut her off, "No. If he wants to mess with my little sis, then I'm going to have to show him the consequences. Now, are you going to leave her alone?" He turned his attention back to the other boy.

"Why don't we let her pick?" the dark hair boy smirked, thinking Jasmine was into him.

Kendall smirked back, "Fine."

Both boys looked at Jasmine, waiting on her to answer them. She slowly stood to her feet, "I choose Kendall. Clearly you can't see that I don't like you. I don't like players," she glared at Josh. Kendall's smirk grew bigger and he extended his hand out to Jasmine. She gladly took it. Kendall pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a protective way. Josh stopped way, fuming.

Jasmine bit her lip again and pulled away from Kendall as soon as the other boy was out of sight, "Y-you didn't have to do that."

Kendall shrugged, "I have to do it for Katie and I know how she feels about the whole thing so I image you hate it, too?"

Jasmine nodded, "Thanks." she looked at the ground.

"No problem." Kendall scanned the room. Eyes going towards the gift shop. He could see Carlos come out. Then Karina and another girl? Kendall looked the girl over. Her hair was shoulder length, black and wavy. From where he was standing he could see that her eyes were a deep, dark shade of brown. She had and olive tone. Her heavy jacket said the words, "Maggie," In dark red, cursive letters. Karina and the girl happly chatted. He noticed another girl come out behind them. She was looking at her phone. Her straight, dark auburn hair falling slightly in front of her face, covering one of her dark blue eyes. She look about only an inch taller than Karina. The girl glanced up from her phone as Maggie turns around and says something to her. She smiled back at the girl and put her phone away as they walked closer to Kendall and Jasmine.

**Hmm. That's all for now. Review! :D Who else talked to BTR on Ustream? It was amazing even though the video kept freezing and then it was blurry. It was funny how they could figure out how to get the volume to work so we could hear them! xD**


	5. Ch: 4

_The girl glanced up from her phone as Maggie turns around and says something to her. She smiled back at the girl and put her phone away as they walked closer to Kendall and Jasmine._

"What up, man?" Carlos walked over to Kendall. "Dude? Kendallll?"

"Huh?"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "This is… Uh, Margaret," he pointed to the one with wavy black hair.

"Margaret Delancey, but you can call me Maggie," she smiled at Kendall.

"And she's-" Carlos was about to point out the other girl, but she beat him to it.

"Clair Rhodes," she waved at the blonde boy. Kendall's eyes looked her over again. He noticed she was short and very skinny.

"Okay. He's-"

"Kendall Knight. We know," the two girls said.

"Fans?"

"Yes. Don't worry though. We are not crazy psycho fans," Maggie through in.

"Oh. So no tackling in hugs and asking for autographs?"

"Nope."

"Normal talk?"

"Yup."

"Cool," Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah. I met Kari a few days ago and I met Clair when I moved here. We are staying at the Palm Woods."

Jasmine took this as a chance to escape. She slowly stood from her seat and quietly started walking around them. She made it out of ear shot from the group. She sighed and look down.

"Might as well get some snowboarding done," she mumbled to herself. Jasmine glanced around her. She noticed Logan coming in form a door to her right. She quickly ducked behind a small plant. The blonde waited a minute before looking back. Logan had just past and was almost to the others. That give her three minutes before Logan notices she's gone and asks where she went. Jasmine jumped up and started walking again, not paying attention where she was going. Her face slamming into someone's rock hard chest. She landed on her butt.

"Ughh," she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Where are you going, Jazzy?" James crouched down.

"Stop calling me that!" Jasmine pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, slightly scooting away from James.

James sighed, "Yeah, Yeah, I know. Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped back.

"Because you are on this little trip with me."

"So."

James looked her over, noticing her board, "Are you ready to get some boarding done?"

"Maybe…"

"C'mon, Jasmine, you're acting this way again."

"What? All I'm doing is trying to get you to leave me alone and to stop calling me Jazzy!"

"Well… If that's what you want…"

Jasmine bit her lip, "I… guess."

"Do you at least want me to help you up?" James stood.

"I guess," James held his hand out and grasped Jasmine's, swiftly pulling her to her feet.

"I'll be going then…"

"I guess."

'_Gosh. Is that all she is going to say?' _James thought as he started to walk towards the group. Jasmine quickly running out the door and to one of the slopes.

"J-James… Yeah. Uhm. Jasmine disappeared," Kendall nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know. She wants to do some snowboarding alone," James sighed again. He also realized that Logan was basically drooling over Maggie.

"Oh! James, this is Maggie and Clair," Carlos pointed to the two girls.

"Uh, hey."

They all chatted for a little bit. Then they deiced it was time to hit the slopes. Kendall had 'swept Clair off of her feet'. Unknown to them that Jo was there with Jett. She had over heard Carlos asking Karina last night if she wanted to go snowboarding. Jo had planned to show up with Jett and make Kendall jealous. To have to tall blonde begging for her to take him back. Instead, she see him flirting with another made Jo extremely mad, of course.

"Ha! Ha! Jett, you're so funny!" Jo pretty much yelled.

Jett look at her weird, "I didn't say anything?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Jo knew almost everyone had their eyes on her for yelling so she pulled Jet by the collar and brought their lips together.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He knew Jo didn't like Jett. He also knew what she was trying to do so he went on with his day.

_(With Jasmine)_

She had just made it down from the last slope she planned on going down. The blonde girl made her way back to the main building. She just happened to pass Josh. The black hair boys eyes glue to her ass as she past. A growl came from her throat. Boys are disgusting. Players are stupid. That is why she wont talk to James. Jasmine knew the boy was following her. She was debating on whether to keep walking until she reaches the girl's room or turn around and tell him to back off.

Her mind was set as she stopped on her tracks. She slowly turned around to face the taller boy, "Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. You damn stalker!"

"Heh. Like I said, I like 'em feisty."

"Really? Well, you're going to see feisty if you don't back off!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me it," Josh winked at her as he walked closer, grabbing her arm.

"Let go asshole!"

"Who's going to stop me? I don't see you big bad brother around?" He smirked, looking around to make sure he was right.

"LET GO!"

"Nah. I think I'll just kiss ya," the boy moved closer.

"Dude! What the fuck?" James stormed over. "You'll kiss this guy, but not even talk to me?"

"James," Jasmine hissed, still trying to get out of Josh tight grip, "does it look like I WANT to kiss him?"

"Well… No." Then it hit him, "Dude! Let her go!"

"Pfft, and you are?"

"A friend," James growled.

"Look pretty boy, you can have her when I'm done with her," he said lustfully.

"You son of a-" James pounced on him, making Josh pull Jasmine down, but let go of her. James repeatedly punch him anywhere he could hit.

"James! James! Stop!" Jasmine yelled. She frantically looked around. "Kendall! Kendall!"

The blonde must have heard her because he was running towards the source of the voice, the other five following behind him. Kendall automatically pulled James off of Josh, "James! Stop!"

"You should've heard him! You would want to do this too!"

"You don't want to sink to his level dude!"

"He deserves it."

"I know."

"Sorry, Jasmine."

"Uh… Yeah," she sighed.

"He was forcing himself on her Kendall. You should've seen the lust in his eyes as he talked about her being some kind of… Some kind of toy."

"He's just trash. We should go," Kendall mumbled.

They said their goodbyes to Clair and Maggie, planning on meeting back at the Palm Woods, and left. The ride back was quiet. Jasmine sitting in the passenger seat this time.

**That's it for now! :D Well… I'm planning on starting another story as soon as I finish, **_**"Big Time Crush"**_**. That only has a few more chapters to go. I kinda lost interest in it. :/ I'll have the OC apps up soon ;)**


End file.
